Ansem's second coming: Dark Alliance
by King Sephiroth
Summary: Ansem returns two years later, after realizing why he failed. Now, with more powerful teammates, he sets out to destroy Sora. Please review. Chapter three's up!
1. Chapter 1

Darkness is a great power…but the light of a pure heart is far greater…

Ansem was floating. He wasn't really sure where he was. He knew only two things. One; it was pure light. White as far as the eye could see, Two; there was a voice taunting him on his mistakes against the child called Sora.

You shouldn't have kept his teammates alive while they were inside of you, Ansem…

He was getting annoyed. The voice had repeated the same things, over and over. Time was a forgotten phenomena. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak…His only option was to listen to the disembodied criticism he was receiving.

Possessing the boys friend only made him hate you more…

The boy…Riku…Riku was strong hearted. He had had good intentions. Maleficent had tricked him for her master, and end the end it obliterated her. As he thought about it, he realized how very flawed his plans were. Each of the people that were in his alliance had their own intentions. Jafar wanted power, as did Hades. Oogie Boogie wanted control over the Heartless. Hook wanted revenge against the boy, Peter Pan. Ursula wanted the riches of the throne. Maleficent had the same ideas as Ansem, but she was weak. And Clayton was just an idiot.

You are wrong, Ansem. True, your team all wanted different things, but one thing they did have in common was strength.

Ansem's eyes shot open. Had the voice answered him? Or was he imagining it?

Your team was powerful-

Except for Clayton, Ansem thought.

But they had no ties of loyalty or trust for one another.

Loyalty…Was there ever really such a thing?

Of course, Ansem. You are not stupid. Loyalty is what defeated you.

Again, Ansem was annoyed. He was tired of the degrading comments!

Who are you? he thought angrily.

I am…nothingness. I am the consciousness of evil itself.

Why do you torture me so?

I am teaching you. This light will soon begin to fade. You, Ansem, will be blessed with a second chance. Hell itself has decided you could have won, had you not made such little, yet important mistakes.

Hmmmm…Sounds interesting.

You will not be alone.

Oh?

A team of _true_ warriors will assist you. And, of course, the Heartless. Now go, Shadow Descendant. Your time of glory awaits you!

All around Ansem, the light began to crack, like a wine glass. It shattered, and darkness consumed everything. Ansem could move again. He felt powerful again. His inside were cold. He felt as he did when he first started his journey. An opening appeared below him. He began to fall toward it. The next thing he knew, he was laughing.

Sora sat on the beach of Destiny Island. It had been two years since the defeat of Ansem, and, while his quest to find Riku and King Mickey had not ended yet, it was nice to have a little peace. Donald and Goofy were swimming, and Kairi was sitting next to Sora. He was content.

Suddenly, his gut went numb. He felt a tight fear and cold feeling of evil come over him. And, in the mid-afternoon sky, he saw a shooting star. But it was black. Donald seemed to sense it as well. He got out of the water and looked at Sora.

"Did you feel that?" he asked. Sora nodded. Goofy got out of the water as well.

"Me too." he said. "Whaddya think it is?"

Kairi, who was clueless as to what had happened, glanced at the two, then to Sora.

"Sora?"

"…..It's Ansem. He's back."

* * *

Well, this ismy first Kingdom Hearts fic. Please review and tell me if it's any good.


	2. Return Speeches

Hey all! I know, it's been a little while...My computer crashed.

Demons Slasher: And this time he's not lying.

Did I envite you?

DS: Do you ever?

Whatever. Anyway, apparently I'm not allowed to review responses anymore, so, uh...Yeah.

* * *

"Sora?" 

"…It's Ansem. He's back."

Kairi's eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped. Sora starred at Donald. Donald turned to Goofy. Goofy looked at Sora. No one spoke. It seemed that the four of them were trying to come to grips with what was inevitably going to happen.

Sora suddenly shot up. It effectively scared Goofy and Donald, who both jumped impossibly high.

"We've got to warn everyone!" Sora cried. "This world is in danger! And every other world!"

Donald and Goofy nodded. Kairi still seemed to be in shock. They all three ran to their weapons just as Kairi snapped out of her reverie. Sora grabbed the Keyblade and starred at it woefully. He had hoped to God that he would never have to use it again. He looked at Donald and Goofy, who both seemed to be thinking the same thing.

'I guess I'm not really surprised…' Sora thought.

'I knew it would happen…I just hoped it wouldn't…' Donald thought.

'How did that scuff mark get there?' Goofy thought.

"Let's go!" Sora yelled.

"Hmhmhmhm…"

The quartet stopped and turned around. A familiar cold chuckle erupted from the beach. They all looked around, but no one was there.

"So very eager to play the heroes."

Sora turned to the waterfall. That's where he stood. The one who had destroyed this

world before. Ansem.

"_You_!" Sora cried. The other three turned around and saw him. Behind The

waterfall, smirking in a victorious manner.

"Hello, Sora." he said.

"Ansem! How…what…?"

"Hell itself decided to give me a second chance." Ansem chuckled to himself, then continued. "I wanted to say hello."

"Enough pleasantries, Ansem!"

Ansem shook his head, then walked through the waterfall. The water never touched him. Sora took his trademarked fighting stance.

"I'm not here to fight." Ansem said. He was directly in front of Sora. However, Sora was not as short as he had been in their last encounter. They were almost the same height.

"I see you've grown. How long has it been?"

Sora looked at him scrutinizingly. (**A/N: Is that a word?**)

"Two years."

Ansem chuckled, then pushed past Sora. He walked past Goofy, who had stiffened when he got close. Donald ran at Ansem, but the Dark Emissary put up a shield, and the duck got the electric shock of his life. Ansem stopped in front of Kairi.

"Ahhh. The cause of so much of my pain."

Kairi froze. Her heart was beating fast. What was Ansem thinking? What did he want?

"Leave her alone!" Sora yelled. Ansem ignored him.

"You Princesses were hard to obtain, you know. But, alas, we got you. We had you." he said. He paused and closed his eyes in bitter remembrance. He turned around quickly and angrily pointed at Sora.

"But _he_ somehow got to us! He killed my associates one by one! And he did the impossible…He beat me. _Me_!"

"What are you getting at?" Sora asked.

"I'm so very glad you asked." Ansem turned to the unconscious Donald and held out his palm. The duck rose in the air and woke up.

"All of you should hear this."

"Welcome back, Donald." Goofy said.

"Shut up!" Donald yelled.

"Thank you, Donald." Ansem said, then went on. "I assembled the most powerful evil-doers in the worlds I deemed important. But, they were not strong enough to defeat you. So, I decided to go after you myself.

"Where a normal boy of your age would have given up, you kept going. Darkside couldn't beat you, but I knew that. He was a distraction. I fought you again. And again you prevailed. I fought you a third time. And a fourth. And twice again you beat me.

"But one thing you couldn't do….was kill me. You left the job of permanently disposing of me to Kingdom Hearts. You locked me in a prison of light."

Sora was thoroughly confused. Why was Ansem reminiscing about an event that locked him in solitary confinement for two years?

"What are you getting at?" Sora asked again.

"I am merely allowing you to be warned." Ansem said. His figure slowly began to disappear. His legs and torso blew away in the wind. He grinned as his fingertips began to make an exit.

"This time you won't be so lucky!" he said, just as his head disappeared.

"Stop!" Sora yelled, to late to make an difference

* * *

And that's that. Please, leave a review. 


	3. Rivalry in the ranks

Well, I guess you guys are probably curious about Ansem's new team, ne? I shall reveal it to you…..wait for it……now!

* * *

"That bastard." Sora growled. 

"Sora…" Kairi said. "What are you going to do?"

"We have to kill him." Donald said. "To be rid of him forever."

"But, do you think we can?" Goofy said. "He's pretty strong."

Sora closed his eyes. He knew that Donald was right, but he knew that Goofy had a point as well. They couldn't kill him in the beginning, why think they could kill him now? Plus…

"Even if we could," Sora began, "he said we wouldn't be so lucky. What does that mean? He must have a new team…"

Donald and Goofy both nodded, and began to think about a solution, but Kairi already had one.

"What about everyone in Traverse Town?" she said. "I mean, Leon, Cloud…And if we get desperate enough, Yuffie."

Sora brightened up immediately. Of course! Why hadn't _he_ thought of that? Leon and Cloud were strong, plus, Goofy, Donald and he had been to many other worlds.

"And all of the other worlds!" he cried. "Jack, Peter, Hercules, there are tons of people that can help us! Come on guys, let's go to the Gummi ship!"

Ansem chuckled. As he sat on his throne in this new kingdom he had found, he observed his comrades. They were definitely stronger. And, they were all brilliant fighters. He smiled, then realized that many of them didn't know each other.

He stood and cleared his throat. All of his comrades stopped their various conversations and looked at him.

"It comes to mind," he said, "That many of you do not know each other. So, I would like to go around and introduce everyone. I will say your name, and you will say something about yourself. First, you." he pointed at a man in the corner, somewhat minding his own business. "Kefka."

The man stood and bowed deeply. His face was very pale, and he had very red lips. There were red markings around his eyes, and he had long, blonde hair tied up in a knot. He had on yellow and red clown attire,blue pants, and black boots.

"My name is Kefka," he said. "I am honored to be here. Like most of you, I want to destroy the worlds. You'll find my fighting style is quite…unique."

He sat down. Ansem nodded, then pointed to another person.

"Ultimecia." he said. The person stood up, to reveal a woman's form. She was also very pale, but she had several purple markings on her face. She wore long, flowing purple robes. She had long, silver hair, and bullhorns. And, of course, two great black wings.

"Hello, I am Ultimecia." she said. "I think that I'm quite good in the plotting area, and I'm not half bad in a fight, either."

Ansem nodded, then went on.

"Kuja."

Another man stood up. He had medium-length silver hair, piercing green eyes, and flowing, white robes. He had half of a purple and gold jacket which exposed his midriff, held together with a purple belt. All of it was pulled together with black and silver boots up to his knees.

"I am Kuja. I view the worlds to be gigantic balls of trash, and humans to be the maggots that feed off of it. I am here to eliminate the virus known as Homo Erectus."

"Like we haven't heard that one." said a voice from across the room. All heads turned to the owner of the voice.

He stood up, revealing a tall man. He had waist-length silver hair, and navy blue eyes. He wore shoulder-pad like armor, and a long, billowing black coat. He had black pants, black boots, and black gloves. However, the most prominent thing about him was his solitary black wing.

"Ah, Sephiroth. You have something to say?" Ansem said.

"Yes." Sephiroth replied. "Kuja, you're a stereotypical homicidal flop."

Kuja growled.

"What?" he growled.

"Hey, hey, calm down everyone!" a second voice cried. Again, everyone turned to the owner. He was tall as well, with insane blue hair. It hung out in a spike in the front, and came down in two long strands, one at each side. His face had scar-like veins all over it. He had a dark blue kimono-type garment, held together with a green sash.

"Shut up, Seymour!" Kuja snarled. "This bastard has insulted me!"

"I did no such thing!" Sephiroth declared. "I was merely speaking the truth."

"That's it!" Kuja screamed. He launched himself at Sephiroth, but Seymour got between them.

"Hey, we're a team here! We can't afford to have everyone killing each other!" he yelled.

Ultimecia, Kefka and Ansem sighed.

"Great, a rivalry in the ranks." Ultimecia said.

"What idiots…" Kefka muttered.

"Yes, but they're my idiot." Ansem said sadly.

* * *

And that's that. Please, leave a review. And, if you have a request for a character I should put in, let me know! 


End file.
